


afterhours

by noechu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry has a thing for Vibe's suit, M/M, PWP, that's what little plot there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noechu/pseuds/noechu
Summary: What happens after Harry sees Cisco in his Vibe suit for the first time.





	afterhours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jlarinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlarinda/gifts).



> JL's [really awesome](http://jlsdrawings.tumblr.com/post/175850397839/posts-this-under-a-cut-so-i-dont-feel-like) drawing caused this.

Cisco had no idea that Harry seeing him in his Vibe suit for the first time would have such an effect on him. Such effect being Cisco having his boyfriend pinned against the wall of his room in STAR Labs, after said boyfriend had dragged him there just as he came back from their latest fight against a meta human. Adrenaline still running high, one kiss had led to another and that’s how they got there.

It usually turned out to be the other way around, with Harry taking the lead. But this time was clearly different. He was letting Cisco manhandle him in such a way that left him wondering if he had a superhero suit kink.

Scratch that that, he was certain that Harry had a thing for his suit.

The rough kisses against the wall soon turned into Cisco nipping and bitting down Harry’s neck while pressing a leg against his groin. The pressure was met with a roll of his boyfriend’s hips, leaving no doubts of his arousal. That and the low groans his bites drew out of Harry were all the encouragement he needed to keep going. At this point, both of then knew whenever the other didn’t like what was happening.

Having his gauntlets on made unbottoning Harry’s pants harder than usual, especially since his hand tangled in Cisco’s hair was keeping him glued to his neck kept him from seeing what he was doing. Their stubbornness came in handy because eventually Harry managed to kick them and his underwear down enough to slip out of them. He moved his naked hips, clearly expecting Cisco to touch him.

Instead of doing that, Cisco peeled himself away from marking his neck and sank on his knees. He moved his hand back to grab Harry’s ass and give it a good squeeze before moving lower to get his leg over his shoulder. Glancing up at him, he was happy to find Harry looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive.

“Are you just going to stare, Ramon?”

The roughness of Harry’s voice cleared any doubts he might had about what he was thinking of doing. He began kissing up his thighs, pointedly ignoring his cock. If Harry didn’t know where he was going with this, any doubts were pushed away when Cisco began to run the tip of his tongue over his entrance. When it pressed in, he heard a thud that he assumed was Harry throwing his head back and hitting the wall.

Harry wasn’t a noisy guy, so Cisco had learnt to notice other ways he showed how much he was enjoying it. Like the way he moved against his tongue or the hitch in his breathing. His favorite was whenever he got him to growl his last name, just as he was doing now.

He kept at it until he couldn’t ignore his own needs any longer. But before completely pulling away, he made sure to bite on his ass cheek hard enough to bruise. When he looked up he saw just what he expected: Harry panting with his head thrown back against the wall, his hands against it too trying to keep him from falling down.

“Get on the bed.”

Cisco had no idea where the authority in his voice came from. He was expecting Harry to complain about it, to make a snarky comment, but instead he just took a sharp breath and did just as he said. He laid on his back as Cisco took his time removing the gauntlets and fetching the lube from the table next to the bed.

“Is it okay if I…?”

“Yes.” Harry quickly interrupted him. “Don’t back down now, Vibe.”

…Maybe Harry wasn’t the only one with a thing for superheros. He wasn’t sure if it was the name or the way he said it, but next thing he knew Cisco was throwing himself on top of Harry, kissing him hard. The other’s hands grasped on his jacket, one of them quickly working the zipper down to slip under the shirt Cisco had under the jacket.

After letting him touch for a few moments, Cisco stopped kissing and grabbed his hands, pinning them over Harry’s head. His boyfriend surprised him by keeping them there.

As he sat down straddling Harry’s hips and coated his fingers with lube, he wondered if he should take his time, just to see if he could get Harry to look more wrecked than he already did. He quickly decided that he couldn’t wait that long and pushed his finger into Harry, who arched his back and let out a groan.

Cisco bit his lip at the sight and kept making sure Harry was ready for him. As much as he wanted to fuck him-and clearly his boyfriend wanted the same or he wouldn’t be pushing against his fingers like he was-, he didn’t want to hurt him.

He was panting and desperate, almost as much as Harry, by the time he was done. Instead of taking off the suit’s pants, Cisco just opened and lowered them enough to free his cock from the comfortable but tight leather. With a low groan he slicked himself up and grabbed Harry’s legs to set them around his hips.

As he pushed in, he made sure to not miss Harry’s reaction. He would never forgive himself if he’d missed the way Harry’s body shake as he bit his lip in an attempt to hold back the noises he was making. Once he was all the way in, he laid still to give both Harry and himself a moment to adjust. The tightness around him was the only thing he could think about, but he wanted this to last.

Harry ended up urging him to move by moving his hips against him. Unable to keep holding back after that, Cisco pulled back and began thrusting into Harry slow but hard. He began picking up his pace, loving the way Harry’s legs tightened around his hips and the little groans and moans he got out of him.

By the time he was pounding into him, Harry moved his hand from over his head to cover his mouth. The sight made Cisco lose it. With a moan, he leaned down to kiss and suck Harry’s neck while moving one of his hands between them to stroke him. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer and he wanted to make sure Harry came before that.

In the end they both came so close to the other that he had no idea who did it first.

Cisco pulled out and pretty much collapsed on top of Harry, the exhaustion from what they just did and the fighting from earlier finally sinking in. Harry wasted no time in putting his arms around him.

“…The suit looks good on you.”

Harry’s voice sounded hoarse, and Cisco couldn’t help but laugh.

“Really? I couldn’t tell.”


End file.
